Not Vegas, Denver
by potidaea
Summary: Callie comes out to her father. Calzone, two-shot...enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

As the brunette moved to go back to sleep, Arizona said, "Calliope, baby, we're gonna be late."

"Five more minutes" was the woman's only reply.

"I'll make breakfast." She smiled as she let out the syllables in a sing-song voice.

This idea seemed to perk the orthopedist up, "What exactly are we talking?"

"French toast"

Callie's eyes lit up as she jumped off of the bed, running into the bathroom to shower.

It had been a long night for the two of them. Callie was completely wiped out from the past few days with Izzie, and she'd called her girlfriend. Somehow the only time she'd felt any better that day was in the chapel, when the other woman was with her, and she just needed that again, so she called. Arizona came over, baring take out and some wine, and they'd stayed up talking, laughing until way passed what would be seen as an acceptable time.

By the time the two women ate breakfast and made their way to the hospital, they were late. No doubt about it.

As they stood in the elevator, hand-in-hand, they were silent; both equally tired, and in desperate need of finishing the coffee they each held in their free hand. Vetoing the idea of stopping at the nurses' station to speak to Mark, the two women went on ahead to the locker rooms. Stopping at the doorway of the resident's locker room, Arizona gave the brunette a quick kiss and said, "See you later, Calliope."

Before the woman walked away, Callie said, "Hey, Arizona?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"You never have to thank me for something like that, Calliope. I will always be there if you need me, okay?" She pressed another kiss to the brunette's lips, "Tell you what, we'll take our lunch into Stevens' room today…how does that sound?"

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are?"

The blonde blushed at the compliment, "Nowhere near how amazing you are."

Then, Callie blushed, which doesn't happen often…actually, it only ever happens around one Miss Arizona Robbins.

"Anyway, I really have to go, babe. I'll see you at lunch?"

She nodded, "Lunch."

As the blonde walked away, Callie heard laughter to her right. It was Mark…asshole.

She raised an annoyed eyebrow at the man, his only response was laughter.

"Shut up!"

Once he'd calmed down his laughter enough, he said in the most girlish, cheerleader voice he could produce in his testosterone-filled body, "Do you have any idea how amazing you are?"

She pouted, "Leave me alone. I hate you."

He paused, studying her, "You're really happy with her."

She broke out in a smile to rival the stars, "I really am."

That smile, however, was painted over with an expression of dread when she heard another voice.

"Calliope, what just happened?"

"I, uh…Dad! What're you doing here?"

"I flew in for a surprise visit."

"Surprise!" was Mark's ever so helpful input.

"Calliope, who was that woman?"

"She's, uh…Dad…I…her name's Arizona Robbins. She's a pediatric surgeon here."

"Not what does she do Calliope, who is she?"

"She's—"

The brunette was cut off by none other than, "Arizona Robbins, pleased to meet you, Mr. Torres."

Callie looked to Mark in confusion, so he held up his phone, indicating that he'd paged the woman.

Somehow, the other woman's presence made her feel safer, so taking a deep breath, she said, "My girlfriend"

"Your _what_?" He yelled. "Your mother and I did not raise you this way Calliope!"

Apparently, Mr. Torres thought that just because she was dating another woman, that she forgot everything else he taught her, including how to stand your ground. "My girlfriend, Dad. Is your hearing okay? Should I take you down to the clinic?"

Whereas Mark had to bite his tongue, and Arizona a little bit, too, the older man didn't find it quite so funny, "This isn't a joke, Calliope! First going off to Vegas, and now this? I know you've had bad luck with men, but it doesn't mean that there aren't any left!"

"No, Dad, it's not a joke! This isn't another Vegas, this is Denver!" Neither Arizona nor Mr. Torres knew the significance of that statement, but Mark, knowing, smiled. "I wasn't happy with any of those guys! I'm happy now!"

"Happy? How can you be _happy_? It's disgusting."

His daughter looked him square in the eye, and said, "No more so than Uncle Richard, yet you still speak to him, do you not?"

Her father was shocked; he had no clue that his daughter was privy to their family's deep, dark, _gay _secret. "He got help!"

"Yeah, in the form of a wife who is clinical because of it!"

"Keep your voice down!"

She looked to him defiantly, "No! The only disgusting part about this entire situation is you! You're the one who told your own brother he was worthless! And then, went on to tell your daughter—your _only_ daughter—that she's disgusting!"

Then Arizona's voice broke through the yelling of the two, "Enough!" They looked up, "You," she pointed to the man, "you can have your own set of beliefs, but don't think for a second that it's okay to tell _anyone_ that who they are is disgusting. I've operated on children with higher tolerance than you. And Calliope," She smiled at her girlfriend lovingly, "you've _gotta_ calm down, you're going to give yourself an aneurysm." And then to both of them, "How about we go talk in my office?"

The two Torres heads moved in unison, nodding.

Once they made it to her office, the blonde held the door open for the man, and said, "Make yourself comfortable. We'll be right back."

The man nodded as the other woman pulled his daughter out of the room, "Ari, where are we going?"

She didn't answer, just kept walking until they reached Izzie Stevens' room. She was sitting there with her friends, talking, laughing like nothing had ever happened. The only difference was it had, and Callie couldn't seem to let go of that.

Izzie looked up, still smiling, "Hey, Callie."

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm good. Massive headache, but that's definitely due to Mer's horrible singing."

The other doctor cut herself off mid-song, "Just because you're sick doesn't mean I won't hurt you, Iz."

The blonde laughed that laugh that'd been missing the past few weeks.

Arizona stepped forward, next to Callie, and whispered, "She's okay, baby. She's going to be just fine, I promise you."

Callie looked up into the other woman's eyes and nodded, knowing that she'd never lie to her.

"Hey, Dr. Robbins?" said George.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck…with Mr. Torres and all. He's a handful."

The couple let out a pair of laughs, "'a handful'?" said the blonde. "If 'handful' is what you think of him, he was holding back."


	2. Chapter 2

The two women slowly walked back to Arizona's office, dreading what lay behind the door.

Would he yell some more?

Put his daughter down again?

Or maybe he would just leave…but if he left, that would keep Callie on that island in her mind, so far away…out of Arizona's reach, and the blonde knew she couldn't handle not knowing. Not knowing how her girlfriend was doing. Not knowing how to act or what to say. She was never good at not knowing.

Arizona's parents accepted her. Hell, they _knew_. She barely had to tell them. She had other members of her family, though, that didn't take it so well. And those members of her family, have refused contact in any way, shape, or form for the past twenty years.

Callie walked into the room first, just barely stopping herself from gasping at the sight of her father in prayer. She didn't know what he was praying about exactly, but she knew it had to do with her, and she hated that feeling. The feeling of being a burden. That's why she rarely told her friends of her trust fund; that money made her a burden. All of a sudden she became 'the rich friend,' and everyone felt as if they had to buy designer gifts for her. Pricy designer gifts. They really, really didn't. Ever.

The man looked up, completing the blessing.

"Calliope."

"Dad."

He sighed, "I don't agree with this. I don't understand this."

The brunette twisted her face, trying to configure a response. "Dad," A pause, "you need to forget about agreeing."

"You don't want me to accept you?"

"No, Dad, I do. You're my father, of course I do."

"Then what are you talking about, Calliope?"

"You've gotta stop thinking about what your religion taught you, what Grandma and Grandpa taught you."

He didn't quite like those suggestions. "Calliope Torres! Never in my life did I teach you to turn your back on your religion! And even worse, your family!"

Arizona watched in adoration as she saw the other woman contemplate bursting…she'd never seen anyone look so cute.

"Hon…" was Arizona's small input, knowing Callie would get the message of "Deep breaths, try again." that was embedded within the single syllable.

She nodded, taking one long, deep breath, "Dad, I meant to just think about me for a second…to focus on me as a person."

He stared at her for a good minute.

A good, long, silent minute.

"You look different, mija."

Arizona smiled to herself as her girlfriend lit up at the term of endearment.

"That's because I'm happy."

"Happy." He tested the word on for size, looking satisfied at the smile on his daughter's face.

"Very happy, in fact."

He didn't respond, just looked around the blonde's office, studying her.

He stopped in front of a picture frame.

It held a letter, and it read,

"Dear Doctor Spock,

I'm just kidding, but I like to call you that sometimes just for fun. I like your attitude(it's not like the one my Mom thinks I have.) I'm a fan (have been since I first met you.) See, there are some times when I feel really alone, because I don't have any friends, since I've never really been able to go to school for long. I finally was able to stay for more than a couple months, and now everyone makes fun of me, saying I'm gay, but you know what…I don't care. Soon they'll see, I'm gonna have a girlfriend as great as yours. Thanks for everything, Doc. You're the best!

-Reggie"

The man looked up from the letter, and over to the pediatric surgeon.

"Pancreatic cancer, stage four. It was a miracle we even caught it in time. He was so good about it, too. What boy, at thirteen, wants to go through that? Calliope and I were on our way out of the hospital one night, and he couldn't sleep, so we decided to, instead of going out to eat, grab some food from the cafeteria, and hang out with him." She smiled at the memory, "We were in there, laughing, for hours…He's such a great kid."

He smiled slightly, nodding as he took in the story.

"It was very nice to meet you, Dr. Robbins." He said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Torres."

The man then walked over to the door, but before walking out, he said, "I except to see both of you Easter Sunday. Calliope, you know the when and where."


End file.
